StormWings-Lightning WIP
The Prophecy. . . : Where the mountains reach their highest peak A storm shall be born When the wings across the sea grow weak A storm shall be born While the weak ones endure an endless struggle Two dragons will fit together the puzzle Unite their warring tribes once again Or be forgotten as a great evil sinks in The Story... Life in the palace was easy for Lightning, his family was happy, they had a great queen, and there was always enough food to eat. It was a simple life. The queen gave orders, he followed them, he was rewarded. And he even got to have time with his best friend Aerial, who was also his cousin, and daughter to Queen Cloud. “Prince Lightning,” A voice interrupted his trail of thought, it was Sky, the Royal Advisor. “Queen Cloud has requested your presence in the throne room.” Sky said with a runny voice. “Why of course Sky,” said Lightning mockingly “please tell her I will be right in.” Sky bowed and walked away, Lightning rolled his eyes when he was out of eyesight. Why has the queen requested me in the throne room? And more importantly, why of all dragons must she send sky for me? Lightning thought back to the last time the queen had requested his presence in the throne room. It was the same day he found out he was a StormBringer. It was a quiet day in most of the palace, the guards were running their usual patrols, hunting parties flew overhead, but in the fields there was conflict. The princes were racing, as usual lightning had given them a 15-second head start he was the fastest in the tribe and he was only 6 years old! When he was a small dragonet his parents had not decided on his name yet, one day when his parents went hunting a Hive Wing patrol discovered him hunting a buffalo in the open savannah, without thinking, he burst into the sky flew after his parents and caught them in minutes. His parents attacked the GemWing and won the fight. He was given the name Lightning for his speed and quick thinking. He shoved the thought away and went back to his original one. During the race, lightning caught up with one of the princes, who clawed his underbelly lightning scratched him back which ended up getting him pinned on the ground. he thought “you should get pounded until thunder rings in your ears!” At that moment a cloud rolled in from the east, a storm cloud. Inside Queen Clouds throne room, Lightning was waited upon by Sky, Aerial, and her brother Prince Gust, as well as two other dragons Lightning didn’t know. Lightning bowed glancing at Aerials worried face What is going on? ''he thought “Your Majesty,” he slipped through his teeth “may I ask why I have been graced with your presence?” “Well if it isn’t my beloved lightning fast nephew, how are you?” She is avoiding my question Lightning thought “I have been fine” he said with a nod, “So” the queen said, “it has come to my attention that you are quite special.” The queen said with a slight grin that quickly vanished, “So I’ve been told” Lightning said with a nervous laugh she knows, he glanced at Aerial again ''She is the only one I’ve told. but surely not Aerial the queen chuckled and suddenly became quite grim “You know exactly what I mean dear nephew.” she said malevolently SHE KNOWS Aerial must have told her mother. He shot a deadly look at Aerial followed by a look that meant “why?” then in the heat of the moment he saw out of the corner of his eye Sky smiling wickedly and remembered When he was talking to aerial about being a Stormbringer one night and remembered sky coming in when he stopped. If looks could kill Sky would have been slaughtered. With the flick of her tail, the queen's guards escorted Lightning to the dungeon but not before Lightning shot another look at Sky and hissed “Bring me thunder. I want lightning.” Simple as that a blue lightning bolt crashed through the palace and struck the Royal Advisor clean on the back. He roared with Agony his spikes channeling more energy than Lightning had ever seen before, this is known as overcharging Storm Wings are immune to lightning, but, Stormbringers can control how many volts, whether by intense emotion or deliberately. I had never wanted to kill him. Another part of him flapped around wildly but did he deserve it? Fortunately for Sky the healers carried him away immediately, he would survive to see another day. In the dungeons'','' Lightning noticed that there were almost no prisoners'', only one who he was thrown into with. The cell bars were surprisingly beautiful. They glimmered of Lapis and looked like lightning bolts. His cellmate was scowling at the guards as if he loathed them with all his heart. ''Don’t tell me I was put in with an actual evil dragon Thought Lightning, what is his name? Is he a StormBringer too? “um-wha--” he cleared his throat and lifted his chin higher like he had been taught. “My name is Prince Lightning. What is yours” He said. “Surge, my name is Surge” Sounds like a normal dragon thought Lightning “Where are you from? I’ve never seen you in the palace, or the kingdom at that.” Said Lightning. “I’m not… from around here.” there was a silence "Ok well here is how this works you tell me where your from or I get my guards... I am a prince you know." Surge glared at Lightning " Some prince you must be if you're locked away in a dungeon" Surge flicked his tail at the walls around them. " I doubt they would come running to your aid." Lightning considered striking this dragon with lightning too Then he might not be willing to tell me where he is from at all, how do I get him to talk? Test Category:Lightnings amazing character that is basically him IRL but in a dragon Category:Stories